High School Kagerou Project!
by NynyRed
Summary: Después de todo lo sucedido con la serpiente líder y de haberla derrotado, por fin ya todos están reunidos en la base, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos aunque resolviendo algunas dudas y con nuevos sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo se tomarán aquellas confesiones? ¿Podrán saber la verdad? ¿Somos amigos, cierto? Ahora si podremos divertirnos. ¿Cierto?


**Bueno, hace mucho que no escribia. Extrañaba Fanfiction.. es como mi segundo hogar (no, escuela, tú eres la décima, equisdé) Después de TANTO pensarlo (Si, enserio, creo que fueron meses) al fin cambié de fandom (enserio, ya South Park me tiene hasta la *****) así que escribiré acerca de Kagerou Project. Creo que sólo serán 15 capítulos, como máximo. Quiero escribir algo sencillo, pero que impacte a los lectores. Así que…. Aquí les va (arrójenme tomates si quieren al final)**

**Pareja: ShintaroxAyano (no sé la fusión, LOL)**

**Capítulo 1: "Una fiesta de bienvenida Random" **

* * *

><p>1.<p>

—Por fin acabó todo…—Murmuró Kano, sentándose en el sofá. Kido y Seto decidieron quitarse sus chamarras debido al impresionante calor que comenzaba a surgir en la base. Takane se encontraba cabizbaja mientras que Ayano le hablaba de mil cosas.

_"Mi poder es transmitirle aquellas emociones y sentimientos cálidos a la gente que me rodea"_, había dicho Ayano en el último enfrentamiento contra la serpiente líder –Kuroha-

Kano intentaba procesar aquellas palabras tan dulces provenientes de los labios de su hermana mayor, aunque bueno…. Eso quería creer él porque desde que ella había entrado al Daze, de un día a otro, todo el mundo se había olvidado de ella.

Ayano, por su parte, seguía contándole a su amiga acerca de cómo había sido el mundo dentro del Daze; narrando todo con detalles. Takane sólo la escuchaba con persistencia, preguntándose si debía decirle la verdad o no. Después de todo, ella también había estudiado con Shintaro hace dos años.

Momo le golpeó levemente el hombro a Hibiya, dándole a entender que acortase más la distancia con Hiyori. El shouta, por supuesto, se sonrojó sobremanera; desviando el rostro con orgullo. La Idol río leve mientras Hiyori estaba un poco confundida.

—Creo que debemos celebrar esto viéndome a mí en la tele—Dijo Momo con entusiasmo, encendiendo la televisión.

—Etto… ¿Por qué no mejor celebramos comiendo galletas con Coca-Cola?—Propuso Ayano, sonriéndole a todos a la vez que dirigía su mirada; generalizando.

—¡Si! ¡Coca-Cola!—Gritó Shintaro eufórico, mal momento. Porque todos habían fijado su mirada en el hikokomori. Al parecer, era el único que apoyaba esa idea.

—¿Por qué no mejor tejemos todos juntos?—Preguntó Mary inocentemente con su típica voz de niña moe.

Seto, al parecer, fue el único quien sonrió alegremente ante esa inocente e infantil propuesta. Todos rieron a la vez. Shintaro se había quedado frustrado al notar que casi nadie le prestaba atención a su amada Coca-Cola.

_"Siempre me borra datos y carpetas, es lo peor"_ recuerda muy bien haber pensado eso hace mucho tiempo cuando aún tenía a Ene en su celular o computador, acompañándolo.

Reflexionando de nuevo eso…. Aún quedaba con la duda…. ¿A dónde se había ido? Al parecer, desde que él había descubierto la verdad acerca del pasado de los tres chicos y haber visto a Ayano en aquella foto familiar…. Había dejado de prestarle atención al asunto de Ene.

Esos vagos pensamientos se retiraron de su mente al ver que Ayano se le acercaba.

—Shintaro-Kun, muchas gracias por haberme salvado del Daze—Le agradeció su amiga a la vez que le sonreía—Después de todo… la serpiente líder estaba equivocada—Suspiró, mirando hacia el techo como si de nuevo recordase algo.

—Hey, Ayano…. Acerca de la pregunta que te iba a hacer en el parque esta mañana….—El azabache decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente aunque sentía que su corazón dolía un poco.

La chica simplemente le sonrió, dirigiéndole la mirada, seguido de un "¿Qué?" en tono inocente. Aunque, a decir verdad, el chico se preguntaba mentalmente si era correcto formularle aquella vergonzosa pregunta; suponiendo que hay mucha gente en este momento. Sólo se quedó callada y respiró hondo.

Ayano se quedó un poco confundida. Iba a musitar palabra alguna pero enseguida emitió un ligero y sonoro "¡Ahhh!" de impresión al sentir que alguien le había tapado los ojos por detrás y otro individuo la había abrazado fuertemente de la cadera. Era como si estuviesen abrazando a su progenitora.

De repente escuchó las voces de Kido y Seto, aliviándose un poco. Kido la miró, sonriéndole con emoción.

—Te extrañamos, nee-chan—Confesó Seto, sonriendo. Habian pasado ya casi tres años. En verdad que había sido bastante tiempo. Se suponía que estarían llorando pero no—Enserio nos hiciste falta, sobre todo a Kano—Señaló al rubio, riéndose levemente. Kido igualmente asintió con la cabeza.

Kano se sonrojó demasiado, levantándose enseguida del sofá. Se dirigió hacia ambos, queriendo golpearlos.

—Mary, ¿Hablaste con tu madre en el Daze?—Se le acercó Momo a la niña de cabello blanco, susurrándole aquella pregunta.

La chica mintió, negando con la cabeza. No podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Hey, ¡Oba-san! Tsk… devuélveme mi muñeca—Reclamó el chico de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose temerosamente hacia la chica rubia. Todavía no se le olvidaba que ella le tenía algo muy personal y preciado para él.

—Se la di de comer a mi perro—Mintió la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El shouta se enfureció demasiado, creyéndole absolutamente todo. Así que se abalanzó contra ella, intentando rebuscar en cada rincón de su prenda casual (desde detrás de la espalda hasta las calcetas que traía puestas). Y cuando se refiere a todas partes, a TODAS —Incluyendo que tocase accidentalmente su busto—

—Estoy buscando mi collar… alguno de ustedes dos lo han….—Pero las palabras de Hiyori murieron en su boca al presenciar algo que sus hermosos ojos jamás debieron ver. Un silencio totalmente incómodo.

La chica, por supuesto, emitió un exasperado grito de alarma y casi, perturbación.

—¡No! ¡Simplemente no! Hibiya, aun tienes doce, ¿Escuchaste? ¡DOCE!—Enfatizó Takane al ver semejante posición en la que se encontraban aquellos dos tortolos. Dirigió la mirada a todos, asintiendo. Hiyori quedó con cara de "Me las pagarás, zorra"

—Chicos, ya dejen tanto alboroto. Sólo intento recuperar fuerzas y ustedes haciendo bulla—Por fin había aparecido Haruka, quien estaba bostezando levemente; frotándose los ojos. Necesitaba demasiada energía. No podía soportar desde aquel enfrentamiento.

—Mary… ¿Por qué le colocaste a Haruka una bata para dormir?—Preguntó Seto, mirando al chico inocente de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso las batas sólo las utilizaba las mujeres?

Seguidamente, todos se retiraron de aquella habitación a realizar sus respectivas actividades de ocio. ¡Pero ni siquiera se habían fijado en que ellos dos seguían en la misma posición! Hibiya arriba como todo un Macho Alfa caimán y Momo abajo, como si fuese la victima violable. Simplemente, todo un cuadro retratado —Claro intento de pedofilia consumida—

Hibiya enseguida procesó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; dándose cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora. Así que decidió levantarse rápidamente. Momo, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, se levantó igual del suelo; limpiándose la mugre. Ni siquiera tenía muñeca alguna y ya el otro armaba alboroto incoherente.

Momo, inconscientemente, dirigió su vista hacia los labios del Shouta. Pensamientos pervertidos como "Qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos llegado más lejos?" o cosas así, random.

Hibiya, al procesar igualmente que Hiyori había presenciado semejante cuadro, decidió retirarse de ahí para poder buscarla y así encontrarla. No podía permitir que su "futura esposa de cuatro hijos" escapase de él. Necesitaba abrazarla. La extrañaba.

—¿Q-qué pasó aquí?—Murmuró Momo para sí misma, tratando de recapacitar y retro alimentar todo lo sucedido hace unos segundos. Así que sólo suspiró, mirando una fotografía de Shintaro. Viejos recuerdos.

¿En serio le emocionaba la llegada de Hiyori? ¿O la presencia y regreso de Ayano?

—Momo, los chicos y yo queremos ir a un concierto tuyo, ¿Cómo le hacemos?—Le preguntó su hermano al entrar de nuevo a la sala con su típico tono inexpresivo—Bueno…. Etto… Lo que sucede es que Hiyori no nos había dicho que tenía entradas exclusivas para tu concierto próximo—Aclaró, sonriendo leve. —Ya sabemos que Hiyori es tu grande fan y todo eso…—Se rascó la cabeza, recordando algunas cosas.

Momo sudó con algunas gotitas en su frente, riendo leve. Como siempre, Hiyori nunca se perdía uno de sus conciertos o no dejaba de leer las revistas actualizadas.

—¡¿Ya salió por televisión?! ¡No puedo creerlo!—La Idol se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviese olvidando algo.—Con todo esto de la serpiente líder y el enfrentamiento, se me olvidó por completo mi preparación para el próximo concierto.—Hablaba sin detenerse, como una cotorra. Estaba un poco preocupada.

Así que, sin ni siquiera escuchar el parloteo de su hermano, salió inmediatamente de la habitación; encerrándose en la suya, comenzando a alistarse.

Shintaro igualmente salió. Al salir, se topó con Ayano accidentalmente; chocando.

_"Demonios, todo el mundo está distraído. Creo que… es momento de que le dirija la palabra. No puedo aguantarlo más…"_

Takane se sonrojó demasiado ante aquel pervertido e ingenuo pensamiento. Es cierto… ahora que Haruka estaba a su lado, en casi buen estado físico, Konoha había desaparecido y ya toda la tormenta había cesado… ¿Por qué no podía atreverse a dirigirse a aquella oscura habitación y decirle todos sus sentimientos? No podía seguir con el mismo orgullo de hace dos años.

—Incluso si pudiera…. ¿Qué le diría al entrar?—La chica de cabello negro y coletas, se sonrojó aun más; agachando la cabeza junto con la mirada. Simplemente frustrante.—Cosas como… "Oye, qué bien te ves! Veo que te recuperaste" o… "cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Si te acuerdas de mí? Estoy bien!"—Comenzó a imitar una voz de chica moe, dulce y alegre.

—Etto… Takane-san… ¿No piensas decirle nada, cierto?—Río Ayano a su lado, susurrándole mientras Shintaro intentaba procesar todo lo de hace segundos.

Takane negó varias veces con la cabeza, sintiendo que se moriría de la vergüenza en cualquier momento. Shintaro sólo las miraba de lejos, alcanzando a escuchar su amena conversación.

"Ene…. ¿Dónde podrías estar?" pensó Shintaro, suspirando a la vez que miraba hacia el techo. La extrañaba un poco.

…

_"Oka-san… tú me enseñaste mucho… sólo espero que seas feliz junto a mi abuela en ese mundo interminable. Allí, ninguna de las dos morirá, cierto?"_ pensaba la chica de cabello blanco inocentemente mientras tejía una linda bufanda.

De repente miró a un costado, observando aquella fotografía familiar en donde los tres chicos estaban felices con su hermana y sus padres adoptivos. Se fijó en Seto y se sonrojó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se conocieron?

Por un instante tuvo el inútil pensamiento de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el chico "rana" pudiese tener algún tipo de "atracción sentimental" hacia ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él no era de enamorarse. Era muy amable con todos así que sus buenas acciones podrían ser confundidas por las chicas.

Se levantó de la silla, se acercó lentamente a la fotografía; agarrando el cuadro para seguidamente darle un tierno beso a su amigo (en la foto, claro). Bueno, una "fantasía" cumplida.

Escuchó de repente una risa. Se le hizo algo familiar así que, demasiado avergonzada y algo curioso, se volteó. Quiso morirse en ese instante. Era nada más ni nada menos que Kano. ¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso él…. Había visto aquella acción tan estúpida e infantil de su parte? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre la cachaban en cosas así?

Kano, por su parte, siguió riendo como locomotora en proceso. Había visto TODO.

Así que, sin musitar palabra alguna o decirle un descarado "eres tan tonta, Marry" decidió entrar a aquella pequeña habitación. Se sentó, quedando frente a ella. Sólo necesitaban tener una pequeña plática.

No hablaron mucho que digamos. Ni siquiera quisieron tocar el tema de situaciones sentimentales o sobre el pasado (clara referencia al suicidio de Ayano o el por qué Mary había decidido integrarse al Mekakushi-Dan). Solamente estuvieron hablando acerca de la plática que Mary había sostenido con su progenitora en aquel mundo interminable y el pequeño secreto del rubio.

A medida que iban conversando, el rubio se sintió un poco más relajado con tan solo tener la presencia de la pequeña cerca suyo. Era como una especie de sensación agradable y suave a la vez. Queriendo protegerla, tal vez?

La chica, entonces, le comentó que en una de las capsulas que el profesor Tateyama tenía en el último enfrentamiento, pudo observar detenidamente el collar de su madre en forma de caracola. ¿Qué podría significar?

Kano, algo pensativo e intentando recordar esos minúsculos detalles, la tranquilizó diciéndole que tal vez ese collar era muy preciado para ella y que seguro Azami se lo había dado como signo de afecto y amor. Algo muy común en los regalos orientales.

De pronto Mary le preguntó si aquellos trajes, capuchas, chamarras o suéteres; como sean, les pertenecía a ellos directamente. Kano bajó la mirada, intentando fingir ser un "pierrot". Se aclaró la garganta, explicándole que solo había sido un regalo por parte de su hermana Ayano cuando eran muy pequeños. Aun la querían.

La chica sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al ver cómo el chico se deprimía al haber tocado aquel tema.

Iban a seguir hablando más del tema para poder profundizar en algo que la tenía en muchas dudas. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Hibiya entró…. Completamente…. D-desnudo…. Huyendo de Ayano.

—¡No huyas, Hibiya-kun!—Gritó la peli-castaño, entrando de tope a la habitación con estropajo, esponja, jabón y baldes de agua en la mano. Mary quiso gritar de la sorpresa mientras que Kano seguía impactado. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡No dejaré que me intoxiques el cabello con esa cosa que arde tanto! Ya te dije que no tengo piojos—Reprochó el Shouta, inflando sus mejillas a la vez que se escondía detrás del armario.

—Pero si vi algo que recorría tu cuero cabelludo cuando estábamos en la sala de estar!—Gritó la fémina a los cuatro vientos, recibiendo una cara de impactados por parte de todos los presentes.

—¡Pero yo me baño todos los días!—El chico se sintió un poco ofendido. Mary se sonrojó por completo al haber presenciado, aunque sea por unos segundos, la desnudez del infante.

—Deberías estar avergonzado. ¿Por qué no hicieron eso en la ducha? Precisamente tienen que venir acá a irrumpir la paz y nuestros bellos ojos.—Hiyori se cruzó de brazos, hablando en su típico tono egocéntrico.

—Vaya… creo que este momento es un poco incómodo.—Apareció Seto, intentando reírse de toda la situación.

—Haciendo estos espectáculos frente a la novia… ridículo—Dijo Kido descaradamente, señalando a Hiyori. La chica se sonrojó.

—¿Otro escándalo? Qué bueno que ya desperté de mi siesta….

—¡Haruka! ¡No deberías ver esto! Vuelve a dormir, por favor.

—¿Eh? Pero si dormí seis horas, mientras ustedes planeaban todo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Hasta Haruka me vio desnudo.

—Haré de cuenta que no vi nada, chicos.

—Hey, Shintaro. Tú que eres virgen al igual que Hibiya. ¿Por qué no entras a la ducha con él?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero qué cosas tan extrañas dices, Danchou?—Se defendió el Hikokomori, sintiéndose más ofendido que hace pocas horas.

—¡No deberían sentir vergüenza! Ambos son hombres, ya se conocen el aparato reproductor, todo—Se atrevió a hablar Takane, intentando sonar divertida y burlona.

—Chicos, hey, les tejí un lindo suéter a todos—La pequeña intentó llamar la atención de sus amigos.

—Se supone que mañana es el concierto de Momo, ¿no?—Intervino Kano, recordando aquella fecha especial.—Oh bueno, lo divertido siempre se deja en la noche.—Miró a Takane de soslayo al igual que a Kido—Hey, Danchou… ¿Me permites llevar a una amiga?—Le preguntó de forma descarada, esbozando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Le encantaba molestarla.

—¿Ves, Hibiya-kun? Si quieres ir, debes ir bien aseado, oliendo a flores. ¿O quieres que tu novia no quiera ni acercarse a ti?—Le susurró Ayano lo último, tratando de no sonar tan malvada. Hibiya se avergonzó por completo, dirigiéndole una mirada disimulada a Hiyori.

—Parece que la comida ya está lista. Ya quiero probar las rosquillas de mi nee-chan—Enfatizó lo último, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona al Hikokomori. Hoy era el día de molestar a todo el mundo.

—Creo que Shintaro…—Murmuró Takane, mirando a su ex Master—Mhmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? está un poco celoso de la relación entre Kano y Ayano-chan, ¿no?—Le habló a Kido, tratando de sonar segura en sus palabras.

—Creo que lo puedo asegurar..—Confirmó la chica, suspirando.—Ese par de idiotas no saben cómo tratar a una dama.—Takane la miró con cara de _"WTF, mira quien habla"_

—Ya estoy cansada, Hibiya. O te vienes conmigo a la ducha o no hay rosquillas para ti esta noche—Al decir aquello con un tono de voz severo y rígido, Hibiyo pegó el salto en el aire; desvelando su desnudez. Mary se desmayó, Takane intentó ocultar su rostro y Shintaro estaba un poco cohibido. Ambos se dirigieron a la ducha a rastras. Cerraron la puerta con violencia tras de sí. Todos se desmayaron al instante. Habían presenciado la desnudez de un shouta.

Momo, mientras tanto en su habitación cambiándose, miró la hora en su reloj. No podía creerlo. Por primera vez todos sus amigos —Incluyendo a Ayano, Haruka, Hibiya y Hiyori, lamentablemente— Iban a presenciar un concierto suyo en vivo en directo. Después de colocarse su ropa de Idol, recibió un mensaje de su representante _"No llegues tarde. Te veo en el camerino a las ocho de la noche sin falta. Debemos cuadrar lo de mañana del concierto. Buena suerte!"_ carita feliz.

—Siempre es lo mismo.—Suspiró la Idol, sintiendo la ropa ya algo ajustada.—¿Por qué no mejor me llaman directamente en vez de gastar su tiempo enviando mensajes de texto como si yo tuviese WhatAspp?—Frunció el ceño, inflando las mejillas. No era fácil ser una Idol.

—Hey, Momo… ¿Podemos hablar? Es acerca de Ayano, sobre lo que te dije ayer..—Entró Shintaro sin tocar la puerta, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

Ella sólo sonrió. Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. La pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ;;A;; lo dejo hasta aquí. Creo que sólo serán 12 o 15 capitulos. No sé… depende de cómo salgan las cosas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom TwT no sé cómo habrá quedado. Ah, y las parejas son sorpresa e.e<strong>

**Hasta luego! (Por cierto, si hay más d reviews de este cap, habrá continuación, okno. Pero vamos ;;A;; me gasté 8 páginas en este maldito primer cap, ni quería continuarlo u.u pero le puse todo mi empeño y ganas.)**

**Nyny-chan Out**


End file.
